1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to cements and grouts particularly adaptable for laying tiles and stones and to methods of use of such materials.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Soroushian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,504 discloses a non-shrink grout including Portland cement, sand and an additive which is a polymer incorporating at least one of a calcium compound and aluminum metal so as to be reactive with the cement. The grout when fresh expands during curing by gas formation and by hydration and expands when hardened. The grout is useful in construction trades.
Soroushian et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,333 discloses a Portland cement incorporating an expansive additive which is a polymer incorporating a calcium compound reactive with the cement. The shrinkage compensating concrete produced is much less likely to crack and is used in slabs and other structural systems where cracking of the concrete is a problem.
Japanese Patent No. 60033276 (Abstract; 1985) discloses numerous polymer compositions which have been suggested for use in concrete as inert fillers. Such uses of polymers include foamed styrene which is used for paver stones. Other patents describe polymer powders used as fillers. These polymers are essentially insert and do not cause the concrete to expand.
The related art describes the use of polymer compositions of grout applications and formulations and procedures thereof. However, the present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.